Love In The Ice
by Kim Gii Joon
Summary: My First Fic / Jaejoong yang menyukai Yunho. Yunho yang menyukai Go Ara dan mengganggap Jaejoong sebagai dongsaengnya. Go Ara yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan juga menyukai Yunho. CHAP 1-2 / YunJae - MinSu - KyuMin - etc / Read and Review, please! / New Author!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

Love in the ice

**RATED**

K – T, Hurt/ Comfort, PG 13 (or maybe 17)

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT YAOI BUT I REMAKE ALL UKE'S BE A FEMALE (GENDERSWITCH). IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT IT PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proloug**

_Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat sakit begitu melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan Go Ara. Padahal Yunho hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai seorang adik perempuannya, tidak lebih. Dan seharusnya Jaejoong juga bisa menganggap Yunho sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, bukan? Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa? Perasaan ini terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi.. Bisakah Yunho sekali saja melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita dewasa?_

**Part 1**

_Jika itu adalah aku, aku akan membuat hati mu menjadi lebih hangat_

_Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu jika kedua tangan ini menjadi dingin_

_Apakah kamu takut untuk mencintai –lagi-?_

_Cobalah berputar kebelakang dan temukan arti sesungguhnya dari kehidupan ini_

_Buatlah kehidupan ini menjadi lebih berarti dan bersinar –Love in the Ice (TVXQ!)-_

"Kyaaaa... hentikan! Kalian mau apa_ pabbo_?" seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut _almond_ tampak berlari-lari heboh menghindari dua orang _namja_ yang ada dibelakangnya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran tiga orang siswa _Toho High School_ ini sontak menjadi _'topic trend'_ tersendiri dimata siswa lain. Kegiatan _yeoja_ berambut _almond_ –Kim jaejoong- dan _duo evil_ –Jung Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun- menyita puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata. Dimulai dari lantai dua koridor sekolah, taman bahkan sampai kantin tak luput dari lokasi aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

BRUK

DUAGH

Entah karena lelah, terlalu menikmati suasana(?) atau kurang hati-hati, Kim Jaejoong, _yeoja _yang dikejar, tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Itulah pribahasa yang cocok menggambarkan seorang Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Jatuh dengan posisi kepala lebih dahulu, kaki kanan terkilir, sepatu kiri melayang entah kemana, dan dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh siswa _Toho High School_. Lengkap sudah derita mu Kim Jaejoong!

"_Noona_... Jae _Noona_..."_ namja_ jangkung yang tadi berlari mengejar Jaejoong tampak panik mengguncang tubuh mungil yang ada dihadapannya. Masalahnya _yeoja_ ini hanya terbaring dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Min, bagaimana ini?" _namja_ lain yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun menatap horor ke arah Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya kita akan dibunuh Yunho _Hyung_..."

Kyuhyun yang semula hanya melotot horor ke arah Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Changmin dengan mulut dan mata yang terbuka dengan sangat 'bangsawan'-nya. Sebenarnya aksi melotonya ini dapat menurunkan reputasinya sebagai _namja_ ter-_cool_ dan ter-pintar disekolah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika melihat posisinya saat ini –yang menurut mereka- sama halnya dengan posisi seorang _yeoja _yang mengaku bahwa dirinya tengah hamil dihadapan orangtuanya, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan benar-benar kehilangan seperempat, setengah, atau bahkan seluruh nyawa mereka ditangan Jung Yunho. _God please!_

"Ehm! _Ne ne_..." begitu sadar dari keterpurukan(?) Kyuhyun memasang kembali wajah _cool_-nya dan menepuk bahu Changmin cukup keras, "Aku mengerti Jung Changmin..."

Changmin menyerit heran. Kenapa dengan bocah binaannya ini, bukankah yang jatuh Jaejoong? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun yang 'sakit'? Tuhan memang adil! *Loh?*

"_Waeyo_?" Changmin menatap dan kemudian mengusap bahu kirinya yang memang sebelumnya ditepuk oleh Kyuhyun –gaya orang kaya yang disentuh oleh gembel- dan jangan lupakan wajah sok jijiknya.

"Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu sih?" Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya mudah tersinggung merasa kesal dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Jadi... Apa yang mau kau sampaikan Tuan Cho?"

"_Nope_..."

Changmin menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan sangat mudah dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style. _Ya tuhan! _Yeoja_ penggila _Hello Kitty_ ini memang benar-benar pingsan. Buktinya, ia tak sadar jika ada pangeran tampan berkuda poni eh, berkuda putih sedang menggendongnya _eoh_? Jung Changmin yang narsis!

Kyuhyun yang merasa janggal dengan gerak-gerik Changmin yang layak dikatakan sebagai penculik amatiran hanya dapat mengikuti _his big bos_ dengan wajah tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang namja berwajah iblis dengan seorang _yeoja_ dalam gendongan, belum lagi gaya mengendap-endap bak bocah SD ingin pulang kerumah karena telah menyadari bahwa dirinya cepirit dicelana dan takut diketahui teman-temannya. Sempurna!

"Changmin ~," suara lengkingan yang tidak diketahui milik siapa menghentikan aksi kedua sejoli ini.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!_' hanya ucapan kasar dalam bahasa Inggris itu yang Changmin ingat. 'Pokoknya aku harus bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan sangat keren suatu saat nanti!'. Itulah keinginan terbesar Changmin semasa hidupnya, mengingat bocah Jung satu ini hanya pintar dalam pelajaran eksak. Dan sepertinya keinginan Changmin terkabul.

"Min, Ryewook _noona _memanggilmu..." Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ berambut ikal sebahu yang tampak sedang menghampiri dirinya dan Changmin.

'Hahhh~' Changmin bernapas lega begitu mengetahui kalau hanya Kim Ryewook yang memanggilnya. Jika sampai ada Jung Yunho, mati saja kau Changmin! Biasanya kalau ada Ryewook maka akan ada Yesung –_namjachingu_ Ryewook- meningat _namja_ bermuka _pabbo_ itu terlalu _over_ kepada Ryewook dan perlu Changmin ingat bahwa Yesung adalah sahabat dari _hyung_nya –Jung Yunho- kemudian mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat seperti ini bersama unt–... Tunggu dulu! Jung Yunho? Bukannya tadi Jung Changmin menyebut nama Jung Yunho_ eoh_?

Changmin menoleh kearah barat tempat dimana Ryewook dengan heboh memanggil namanya tadi. Oke... Ryewook _noona_... ada! _Yeoja_ itu masih berjalan menghampiri dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan Jaejoong yang pingsan. Yesung _hyung_... ada! Masih setia menjadi _pet_ rupanya eh? Hohoho Ehhhh... Siapa _namja_ yang ada dibelakang mereka itu? Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Itukan... OMO! Yunho Hyung?

"Kyuuuuu..." Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan muka yang tak kalah pucat milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh dan raut wajah sahabatnya, mereka pun lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk lari –menghindari amukan beruang bernama Jung Yunho-, namun belum langkah keseribu yang diambil mereka berdua, sepasang lengan kokoh yang mereka yakini milik Jung Yunho mencengkram erat bahu kiri –Changmin- dan bahu kanan–Kyuhyun-.

"Min.. Kyu.." suara berat milik Yunho mengalun indah ditelinga Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"_N-Ne_.. _H-hyung_?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menghadap Yunho.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri begitu melihat senyuman –seringaian- Yunho yang sangat sangat menakutkan. Jika sebuah seringaian dan tatapan mata seorang Jung Yunho dapat membunuh orang maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa _duo evil_ ini akan langsung tewas ditempat dengan mulut berbusa plus kejang-kejang.

"Siapa yang ada didalam gendongan mu, J-U-N-G C-H-A-N-G-M-I-N?" dengan penuh penekanan pada nama Changmin Yunho menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ yang ada dalam gendongan Changmin dengan dagunya.

"I-ini b-bukan s-s-siapa-siapa _Hyung_, hahaha..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Changmin, jika ia tak mengingat siapa dirinya saat ini maka ia sudah menangis sambil berguling-guling dengan kaki yang dihentakkan dan jangan lupa memanggil sang _eomma_ tercinta disetiap isakannya(?). Gengsi _eoh_?

"_Annyeong_ Changmin dan Kyuhyun~" sapaan ceria khas seorang Ryewook membuat ketiga sejoli ini yang tampak sedang bersitegang menoleh kearah suara.

Yunho tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Ryewook dan Yesung yang berada disebelah kirinya. Ia hampir lupa jika ia datang kemari bertiga dengan Yesung dan Ryewook, salahkan ia yang terlalu khawatir begitu melihat Changmin yang menggendong _yeoja_ pingsan yang ia yakini sebagai Jaejoong, entahlah tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Joongie kenapa Changmin?" pertanyaan Yesung sukses membuat dua _namja_ –Changmin dan Kyuhyun- melotot kaget.

Hey! Bagaimana seorang Yesung yang _pabbo _bisa mengetahui kalau _yeoja_ yang ada didalam gendongan Changmin saat ini adalah Kim Jaejoong? Bahkan Ryewook dan Yunho saja –hampir- tidak mengenali _yeoja_ ini. Pasti karena kura-kuranya! Jangan-jangan kepala Yesung yang besar itu menghantam cangkang kura-kura peliharaannya tadi pagi sehingga urat kepintarannya(?) menjadi tersambung(?) kembali. Atau kura-kura yang selama ini dipelihara Yesung sebenarnya adalah seorang peri kura-kura(?) yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan bagi siapa saja yang menggosok cangkang kerasnya tiga kali. Dan Yesung tentu saja meminta kepintaran kepada peri kura-kura itu! Alasan tidak masuk akal!

Kyuhyun yang dari awal hanya diam, kaget, diam lagi, menunduk, kaget lagi, seperti orang yang hatinya sedang terombang-ambing mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianya untuk menatap Yunho. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu melihat raut muka Yunho yang sebelumnya terlihat menakutkan menjadi lebih menakutkan, Yunho dengan mata melotot, serta mulut yang terkatup rapat, jangan lupakan hidungnya yang kembang kempis menahan amarah, membuat seluruh bulu yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi berdiri(?).

"JUNG CHANGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KIM JAEJOONG, HAH?"

Meledak sudah amarah sang raja beruang begitu mengetahui kalau gajah kesayangannya-lah yang ada digendongan Changmin saat ini. Tergolek pingsan. Aishh... Bagaimana _duo evil_ ini bisa begitu kejam terhadap Jaejoong?

"K-kami tidak sengaja Yunho _h-hyung_.." dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan beruang ini, "Kami tadi hanya berlari mengejar Jae _Noona_, karena kami mencoba mengambil jatah bekal makanan milik Yunho _Hyung _yang Jae_ Noona_ buatkan.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

PLETAK

PLETAK

Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya sedang kesal hanya memukul kepala _duo evil_ ini dengan cukup kencang. Bagaimanapun juga Changmin adalah adik kesayangannya dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sejati Changmin, jadi tidak mungkin jika ia menyakiti kedua bocah ini dengan siksaan seumur hidup bukan? Dengan gaya angkuh Yunho mengambil Jaejoong yang masih ada didalam gendongan Changmin.

"Berikan Jaejoong kepada ku!"

"_Here_!"

"JANGAN SOK MENJADI BULE DISAAT GENTING SEPERTI INI, _PABBO_!"

Changmin hanya nyengir begitu mendengar omelan Ryewook. Dengan hati-hati Changmin memberikan Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho. Setelah menyerahkan Jaejoong, Changmin segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Karena bagaimana pun Jaejoong adalah _yeoja_ kesayangan hyung-nya.

"_Mianhae_ Yunho _Hyung_..." sesal Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Hm, kalian hanya perlu meminta maaf pada Jaejoong nanti..." ujar Yunho.

Yunho menyamankan posisi Jaejoong yang ada dalam gendongannya setelah merasa tubuh Jaejoong agak merosot kebawah.

"Aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan," setelah memberitahukan hal itu Yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan empat orang yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Bocah itu selalu saja berlaku seenaknya," Ryewook mendengus kesal melihat punggung Yunho yang menghilang disebuah tikungan koridor sekolah.

"_Ne_, seperti dia adalah _namjachingu_ Jaejoong saja," ujar Yesung.

"Hm... Padahal belum jadi apa-apa," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin Jae _Noona_ menjadi kakak ipar ku..." tambah Changmin tak nyambung.

"_MWO_?" sontak tiga pasang mata yang ada disitu melotot kaget mendengar penuturan Changmin yang bisa dibilang errrr... tidak mungkin!

"_Wae_? Dengan begitu aku bisa makan enak dan bergizi tiap hari bukan?" Changmin nyengir dengan wajah sok polosnya.

Ya Tuhan, Jung Changmin! Kenapa yang ada diotakmu hanya makanan saja?

**= YUNJAE =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Han S_eonsaengnim_?" terdengar nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Yunho.

Saat ini memang Yunho sedang ada di ruang kesehatan. Ia yang memang pada dasarnya khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong dengan segera membawa _yeoja _bermata doe itu keruang kesehatan. Dan langsung menyuruh Han S_eonsaengnim_ untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan bingung dari dokter muda ini.

"Tenang Yunho-_ssi_, Jaejoong-_ssi_ tidak apa-apa," jawab Han S_eonsaengnim_,"Ia hanya shock begitu mendapat benturan yang cukup keras dikening sebelah kirinya –"

"Lalu?" Yunho tampak tidak sabar mendengar penjelasn Han S_eonsaengnim._

"Dan kaki kanannya agak sedikit terkilir," lanjut dokter bermata sipit tersebut.

"_Ne_..."

"Jaga _yeojachingu_-mu _ne_? Aku dipanggil Wakil Kepala Sekolah sekarang," timpal Han S_eonsaengnim_.

Yunho hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan begitu mendengar penuturan S_eonsaengnim_ tadi. Jaejoong _yeojachingu_ Yunho? Rasanya tidak mungkin! Yunho hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai _dongsaeng_nya, tidak lebih! Dan lagi dia sudah mencintai _yeoja_ lain.

"Joongie, cepat sadar _ne_?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengusap luka yang ada didahi Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan, takut mengusik istirahat _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Ia jadi mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Saat-saat dimana ia ingin sekali memiliki _dongsaeng _perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Dan sepertinya _eomma _dan _appa_nya tidak mengabulkannya. Terbukti dari yang hadir malah adik laki-lakinya, Jung Changmin.

Dengan hadirnya Kim Jaejoong sudah cukup bagi Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yang manja, penurut, polos, cengeng, membuat Jung Yunho merasa ingin melindungi bocah satu ini. Hahhh... Jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong!

**FLASHBACK**

"Hannie! Yunhoo! Changmin! Kemarilah _chagiya_... Ada yang ingin _eomma_ kenalkan!" Jung Heechul –Umma Yunho dan Changmin dan istri Jung Hangkyung- memanggil kedua putranya serta suaminya dengan teriakan yang cukup keras.

"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"YAK! KALIAN ANGGOTA KELUARGA YANG DURHAKA! CEPAT TURUN ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN KALIAN MAKAN!" kali ini urat kesabaran Heechul sudah putus, ia merasa memiliki anak-anak sekaligus suami yang conge-an(?).

"Sabar Chullie, mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.." kali ini ada suara yang sangattt lembut mengalun indah diruang tengah kediaman Jung.

"Aishh... Mereka itu! Aku tidak tau baga–"

Sebelum Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya mereka seperti mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari lantai dua –kamar Yunho dan Changmin-. Sontak Heechul dan _yeoja_ bersuara lembut –Kim Leeteuk- menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dan mereka dapat melihat si kecil Jung Changmin yang tampak terburu-buru menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ya ampun minnie.. pelan-pelan _eoh_?" Leeteuk berucap kaget begitu melihat melihat bocah berumur empat tahun itu menapaki kaki mungilnya dengan anak tangga. Biar bagaimanapun juga Changmin masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa berlari-lari kecil melewati anak tangga itu bukan?

"Kyaaa! Hannie, kenapa Changmin tidak kau jaga _eoh_?" Heechul berteriak panik dan dengan gesit menghampiri Changmin dan langsung menggendong bocah berpipi merah tersebut.

"_Eomma_! Makan... Min lapal, ehehehe..." Changmin mengusapkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Heechul.

Heechul dan Leeteuk _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar penuturan Changmin. Baru empat tahun tapi nafsu makannya benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Begitu mendengar kata makanan sontak saja ia langsung merasa lapar. 'Ya Tuhan, anak ini menurunkan sifat nafus-an siapa?' kira-kira itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Heechul.

"_Mianhae _Chullie _chagi,_ aku ketiduran tadi," sebuah suara berat yang mereka yakini sebagai suara milik Hangkyung terdengar oleh telinga mereka dan mereka dapat melihat Hangkyung tengah menggendong bocah laki-laki tampan berumur enam tahun bernama Jung Yunho.

"Aishh... Kau selalu saja begitu," Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan rasa kekesalannya kepada Hangkyung. Dasar laki-laki! Mengurus anak saja tidak bisa, tapi membuatnya saja jago! EH?

"_Eoommmaaaa_! Lapal... Lapall..." Changmin yang sepertinya sudah tak sabaran ingin makan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Heechul.

"_Ne.. Ne.._ Umma akan menyuruh Appa membuatkan nasi goreng Beijing untuk Minnie, _ne_?"

"Ummm..." Changmin mengangguk antusias begitu mendengar kata Nasi Goreng Beijing.

"Hannieeee...?" Heechul melirik Hangkyung. Mengerti dengan posisinya, sontak saja Hangkyung menurunkan Yunho yang memang masih ada dalam gendongannya.

"Ne, chullieee..." Hangkyung berjalan gontai kearah dapur.

Yunho yang tengah berdiri mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kearah ruang keluarga. Dan tiba-tiba arah pandangannya berhenti tepat di satu titik, seorang boneka perempuan –menurut Yunho- yang besarnya hampir sama dengan adiknya –Jung Changmin-.

"_Eomma_..." Yunho yang tertarik dengan objek yang dilihatnya memanggil sang _eomma_ dengan takut-takut.

"_Ne chagiya, waeyo_?" Heechul yang masih dalam posisi memangku Changmin dan tengah mengobrol dengan Leeteuk menolehkan arah pandangannya ke arah Yunho. Alangkah terkejutnya _yeoja_ berambut hitam ini begitu melihat arah pandang Yunho yang tampak sangat tertarik terhadap 'boneka perempuan' –menurut Yunho- yang ada disebelah Leeteuk. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian muncul disudut bibir Heechul.

"_Eomma_... Joongie takutttt..." rengekan kecil keluar dari seorang _yeoja_ berumur lima tahun yang ada di sebelah Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_! Boneka itu bisa bicara!" Yunho memekik heboh begitu mengetahui kalau 'boneka perempuan' –menurut Yunho- yang menarik perhatiannya itu bisa bicara.

"_MWO_?" dua orang yeoja cantik –Heechul dan Leeteuk- tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Tentu saja Jaejoong bisa bicara, karena bocah perempuan itu adalah manusia. Yah... Walaupun ia sangat lucu dan mirip dengan sebuah boneka.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yunho terkikik geli begitu mengingat pertemuan awal dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho yang mengira kalau Jaejoong adalah sebuah boneka. Oke! Jangan salahkan Yunho! Karena jika kalian melihat Jaejoong pada saat itu maka yang ada dipikiran kalian adalah Jaejoong si Boneka Barbie. Bibir cherry mungil, pipi tembem yang berwarna merah muda, rambut almondnya yang dikuncir dua, pakaian lollita merah khusus anak-anak... errrr menggemaskan!

"_O-oppa_~" sebuah suara serak menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Akh! Jaejoong... kau sudah bangun _ne?_"

"Ummm... Aku dim –"

"Yunho _Oppa_~" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam memanggil nama Yunho dengan lembut. Dan berlari-lari kecil masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ara-ya?" Yunho tersenyum begitu mendapati Ara yang tengah hadir diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho menghembuskan napasnya, perlahan. Dirinya tau kalau Yunho menyukai gadis bernama Go Ara. Karena Ara adalah seorang gadis pintar, kaya, baik hati, dan dewasa. Siapa laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik seperti Go Ara?

"Jaejoong? Kau sakit?" nada khawatir terdengar dari cara bicara Ara, ketara sekali kalau gadis cantik ini sangat perhatian dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne, _eonnie_..." Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Ini ulah Changmin dan Kyuhyun..." tambah Yunho.

Ara mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dan selanjutnya yang Jaejoong lihat adalah Ara yang marah-marah kecil begitu mendengar kalau duo evil itu yang menyebabkan Jaejoong pingsan dan Yunho yang mencoba menenangkan Ara. Dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa dada kirinya terasa sangat sakit dan perih, seolah-olah ia tidak bisa bernapas karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Tolonglah! Jaejoong tidak mengerti!

**TBC PART 1**

**=== YUNJAE ===**

.

.

.

/ Annyeong ^^~ Nama ku Kim Gii Joon, author baru disini. Maaf jika ffn yang aku buat cenderung melelahkan ataupun membosankan untuk dibaca. Karena biar bagaimanapun saya masih proses pertumbuhan(?) dalam hal membuat ffn. Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya loh. Maaf jika ada alur yang sepertinya sama, tapi jujur ide ini saya buat saat saya sedang melamun(?) menunggu vid Jaejoong keluar dari permukaan(?) Hehehe. Oh ya, kalian silahkan memanggil ku dengan sebutan Gii atau Niiga. Salam kenal, ne! Annyeong ^^~ /

**AKHIR KATA, TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN. KARENA BERLANGSUNGNYA FFN INI SANGAT BERPENGARUH TERHADAP BANYAKNYA REVIEW DARI PARA READERS SEKALIAN. GOMAWO ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE**

Love in the ice

**RATED**

K – T, Hurt/ Comfort

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT YAOI BUT I REMAKE ALL UKE'S BE A FEMALE (GENDERSWITCH). IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT IT PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proloug**

_Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat sakit begitu melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan Go Ara. Padahal Yunho hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai seorang adik perempuannya, tidak lebih. Dan seharusnya Jaejoong juga bisa menganggap Yunho sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, bukan? Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa? Perasaan ini terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi.. Bisakah Yunho sekali saja melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita dewasa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

"Changmin? Kyuhyun?" seorang namja berambut pirang menghentikan langkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang berdebat hal yang menurut mereka sangat penting, tentu saja seputar _yeoja sexy_!

"_Nugu_?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati ada _namja_ kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya menghentikan perdebatan pentingnya dengan sang _soulmate_ –Kyuhyun-.

"Kau melupakan ku?"

"Heh! Memangnya kau siapa _eoh_?" tanya Changmin dengan nada meremehkan.

"KAU! AISHHHH... _JINJJA!_! INI EUNHYUK! KAU –"

Belum sempat namja yang bernama Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kelakuan ajaib Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ya! Kedua bocah setan ini dengan masih kurang ajarnya memandang Eunhyuk dengan takjub dan langsung memandang Eunhyuk dari atas kebawah berulang kali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan _eoh_?" Eunhyuk yang merasa risih dengan kelakuan mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

Eunhyuk menyeritkan keningnya begitu melihat kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun, ia merasa tersinggung begitu melihat dua _namja_ abnormal itu berbisi-bisik seperti halnya ibu-ibu yang menggosip sambil menunjuk-nunjuk serta melihat ke arahnya, tentu saja perbuatan itu terlihat sangat mengesalkan.

"KAU?" dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri begitu mendapati Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap intens dirinya.

"Lee Hyukjae –"

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan –"

"SELAMAT! KAU LULUS TAHAP PERTAMA! _Next_!"

Eunhyuk cengo sesaat mendengar perkataan Changmin, 'Apa-apaan dua orang idiot ini?'

"Setauku orang yang bernama lengkap Lee –"

"PANGGIL AKU EUNHYUK!"

"_Okay_! Eunhyuk! Setauku orang yang bernama Eunhyuk memiliki gusi yang lebih besar daripada giginya, jadi... bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami dimana gusi mu?"

_God!_ Demi semua majalah dewasa miliknya, Eunyuk benar-benar ingin menjadi Hulk saat ini juga. Mengangkat truk tronton yang lewat, mematahkan gedung pencakar langit, tentu saja untuk menghantamkannya ke kepala dua _namja pabbo_ ini.

Dengan ragu Eunhyuk menunjukkan cengiran khasnya! Eunhyuk lihat! Semua pejalan kaki yang lewat diantara kalian terkikik geli! Bayangkan saja, ada seorang _namja_ cengar-cengir dihadapan dua _namja_ lainnya yang malah menampilkan raut wajah berpikir yang khas. Nah lo!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Okay! Next question please!"_ dengan angkuh Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun melanjutkan pertanyaannya tentu saja dihadiahi dengusan sebal dari _namja_ berhidung mancung tersebut.

"Eunhyuk, pada saat berumur tiga belas tahun, menembak seorang _yeoja_ berwajah ikan –"

"Kalian dua orang idiot, jangan panggil Donghae seperti itu, kali –" lagi-lagi belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ungkapan kesalnya dipotong oleh Changmin.

"EUNHYUK _HYUNG_~" dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah sang _duo evil_ yang langsung menubruk Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"E-erghh.. l-lepashhkanhh _pabbooo_..." dengan susah payah Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan 'sayang' dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin, "Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Kau i-ingin membunuhku _eoh_?"

"Hehehehe..."

"Kenapa Eunhyuk _Hyung_ sangat berbeda dengan yang kita lihat dulu?"

"_Hyung_ operasi plastik?"

"Dimana _Hyung_?"

"Yang kulihat operasi wajah Eunhyuk _Hyung_ sangat sangat mujarab, jadi –"

"YAK! _PABBO_! AKU TIDAK OPERASI PLASTIK! KALIAN, AISHHHH!"

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Eunhyuk. Dasar bocah-bocah _evil._ Jika Eunhyuk tidak mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua menolongnya untuk mendapatkan Donghae mungkin saat ini mereka berdua sudah ada di atas Namsan Tower dengan kepala berada dibawah. Kejam!

"_Jinjja_?" dengan nada kurang yakin Changmin bertanya kepada Eunhyuk (-_- 'bahasanya')

"_Ne_, kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa menarik kedua pipi atau bahkan seluruh permukaan kulit ku dengan begitu kalian pasti akan per–"

Ya Tuhan! Lagi-lagi belum sempat Eunhyuk berbicara kedua _namja_ bermarga Jung dan Cho ini langsung memotong perkataan Eunhyuk dengan perbuatan nista mereka. Yakni 'menjamah' tubuh Eunhyuk dengan 'sentuhan kasih sayang' mereka alis cubitan, tarikan, pelintiran(?), colekan, dan masih banyak lagi. _Poor_ Eunhyuk!

'Salah apa diriku Tuhan! Jika tau begini aku tak akan menyapa mereka tadi,' sesal Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Jejoong, Yunho-_ah_?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Yunho yang sedang memasukkan pakaian olahraga kedalam tas biru tuanya.

"Oh Ahra! Ia baik-baik saja, Jonggie sudah pulang dengan supirnya tadi," Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena pertanyaan Ahra tadi.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam sebuah ruang istirahat para atlet basket. Ya, Yunho adalah salah satu atlet basket berbakat di Toho _High School_. Dan Ahra merupakan salah satu manager team basket tersebut, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka bisa bersama dalam sebuah ruangan istirahat ini bukan?

"Kau tidak pulang Ahra?" setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mari-memasukkan-pakaian-kotornya Yunho menoleh kearah Ahra dan mendapati Ahra yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Tidak keberatan kalau kita pulang bersama?" Ahra membuka pintu kayu ruang istirahat tersebut, bermaksud menyuruh Yunho untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu!"

Yunho dan Ahra, dua insan yang sedang heboh diperbincangkan di salah satu sekolah elit menengah atas di Kota Seoul. Yunho yang diibaratkan sebagai seorang pangeran dan seorang Go Ahra menjadi putrinya begitulah julukan yang tengah diberikan siswa Toho _High School_ kepada pasangan yang mereka katakan sempurna ini. Kita bahkan tidak pernah tau jika cinta bisa datang dimana saja, kapan saja, dan dengan siapa? Mungkinkah mereka benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

"_Daebak_!"

"Jadi... Jadi... Eunhyuk _Hyung_ baru saja tiba di Korea?" Kyuhyun dengan sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk yang mengatakan kalau dirinya baru saja tiba di Korea –yang katanya- tadi pagi.

"_Ne_!" dengan bangga Eunhyuk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Memang Eunhyuk _Hyung_ mendaftar sebagai pekerja di negara mana?"

"Lon –" Eunhyuk baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya yang ditujukan oleh Changmin dan dirinya baru sadar jika pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan 'polos'. Ya, pertanyaan yang sangat 'polos' yang keluar dari mulut sang '_angel_' –Changmin-. Astaga! Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin segera menerjunkan Changmin –minus Kyuhyun- dari cafe ini. Tidak sadarkah kau Eunhyuk jika cafe ini tidak bertingkat? -_-

Mereka bertiga –Eunhyuk, Changmin, Kyuhyun- memang memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke Cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat bertemu tadi. Kata mereka sih ingin kangen-kangenan dan ujung-ujungnya malah minta traktir. Tentunya dengan berakhir Kyuhyun yang membayar, kalian tau kenapa? Eunhyuk yang pada saat itu sangat percaya diri mengatakan akan mentraktir mereka dengan hadiah sebuah cibiran Kyuhyun dan ucapan pedas Changmin, mana pernah seorang LEE HUKJAE mentarktir orang. TIDAK PERNAH! Dan kemudian sang raja evil yang mengaku tidak membawa dompet keramatnya. Dan diakhiri Kyuhyun dengan berbaik hati mengatakan, 'Biar aku yang bayar!' tentu saja dengan kelicikan Changmin dan Eunhyuk.

Ketiga bocah ini menghentikan percakapan mereka begitu menyadari ada pelayan bertubuh mungil yang menatap prihatin ke arah Eunhyuk. Karena pada saat itu Eunhyuk sedang men-_deathglare_ Changmin tapi _deathglare_ yang ditujukan Eunhyuk malah mirip dengan sebuah ekspresi orang-orang saat mereka mengidap sembelit.

"Permisi tuan-tuan pesanannya sudah datang," dengan tersenyum ramah _yeoja_ ber-nametag Im Yoona itu mengangguk sopan.

"Ne... Yoona _chagy_~" Eunhyuk berujar genit.

"HALLO! DONGHAE _NOONA,_ BAGAIMANA KALAU NOONA SEKARANG KE GG CAFE?"

"..."

"_NE NE_! APAKAH NOONA TAU? EUNHYUK HYUNG SAAT INI SEDANG BERSELINGKUH!"

"..."

"NE! NAMJA GUSI ITU SEDANG MENGGODA PELAYAN CANTIK DISINI!"

Eunhyuk melotot kaget begitu mendengar Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan yeojachingu-nya –Donghae- diseberang telepon sana.

"YAK! KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

PLAK

DUAGH

PLAK

Dan selanjutnya... kalian bisa bayangkan betapa ramainya cafe itu dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga!

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mendengarkan sebuah ketukan halus dari pintu kamarnya. Tentus aja Jaejoong tau siapa pelakunya, Kim Leeteuk, _eomma_nya.

"_Chagy_ kau tidak mau turun untuk makan?" samar-samar Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara sang _eomma_ dari luar kamarnya.

Dengan terseok-seok _yeoja_ bermarga Kim itu melangkah mendekat kearah pintu berwarna gading dan membukanya perlahan.

"... Joongie tak mau makan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan. Demi Tuhan! Kepala Jaejoong terasa sangat pusing sekarang, apakah karena efek terjatuh tadi pagi? Jika kita lihat, kondisi Jaejoong saat ini memang sangat memprihatinkan, dahi sebelah kirinya agak sedikit memar dengan warna biru keungu-unguan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya, putih pucat, jangan lupakan kaki kanannya yang diperban bak orang patah tulang.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamar mu, _Chagy_?" Leeteuk mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang memar dan membawa putri semata wayangnya itu untuk masuk kembali kekamarnya.

"J-joongie haus _eomma_," Jaejoong berujar pelan.

"Kau habis menangis?" Leeteuk kaget begitu mendapati suara Jaejoong yang agak serak, mirip orang yang baru saja menangis.

"_Aniya_..."

Leeteuk mendesah pelan, "_Arraseo, eomma_ ambilkan minum ne?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Ia melihat sang _eomma_ keluar dari kamarnya. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Entahlah!

Jaejoong jadi mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dimana Yunho, Ahra, dan dirinya berada dalam satu ruangan –ruang kesehatan-, pada saat itu Jaejoong jadi merasa seperti orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan, tentu saja hubungan Yunho dan Ahra. Seharusnya Jaejoong yang diperhatikan karena dirinya yang sakit saat itu tapi kenapa mereka malah asik berdua, berbicara, seolah-olah tidak ada dirinya disana, seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah makhluk _abstrak_ dan kasat mata.

Lagi-lagi dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong terasa sangat perih. Sakit sekali! Yeoja berambut _almond_ itu memeluk boneka gajah besarnya. Ia jadi ingat lagi! Bagaimana Yunho menawarkan Jaejoong untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi membatalkan janjinya begitu saja ketika namja bermata musang itu mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana para atlet basket mengadakan latihan. Dan Jaejoong tau alasannya karena pada saat itu Yunho dapat melihat Ahra.

"Hiks," Jaejoong menangis lagi. Lelah! Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menutup kedua _doe-eyes_nya, tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong_ Leeteuk _Ahjumma_~" sapaan khas seorang Jung Changmin menghentikan semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh para anggota keluarga Kim.

Kang In menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya, "Kau tidak menyapa ku _eoh_?" sindir Kang In.

"Kang In _Appa_~" dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin Changmin memanggil _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Kemarilah _my little boy_!"

PLAK PLAK

'_Ughhhh_!' ringis Changmin dalam hati.

Beginilah kegiatan pagi di kediaman Kim. Kang In yang membaca koran, Leeteuk yang sedang membuat sarapan. Tentu saja jika ada sarapan maka akan ada _namja_ tinggi pecinta makanan bernama Jung Changmin! Mengingat kediaman keluarga Jung berada di seberang rumah mereka atau lebih tepatnya berada di depan rumah mereka. (ngerti kan?)

Changmin mengusap bahu kanannya yang baru saja mendapat perlakuan 'khusus' dari Kang In. Racoon itu dengan seenaknya memukul bahunya setelah mengatakan 'my little boy', kebiasaan! Dengan perasaan senang Changmin menarik kursi yang tepat berada dihadapan Kang In. Dahinya menyerit begitu mendapati ada sesuatu yang janggal diruangan ini.

"_Ahjumma_... Joongie _Noona_ mana?" Changmin menyomot roti kering kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Joongie masih ada dikamarnya..."

"Ummm..." dengan tiba-tiba saja Changmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya, " Masih sakit ya?" gumamnya perlahan.

"_Yee_? Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu Changmin! Joongie sudah sembuh," Kang In mengintrupsi perkataan Changmin tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi _Appa_... Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Joongie _Noona_...," henning sesaat, "a-aku yang menyebabkan _Noona_ menjadi kecelakaan seperti itu."

Leeteuk yang mendengar penyesalan Changmin segera menghampiri _namja_ berumur lima belas tahun tersebut dan mengusap bahunya perlahan.

"Jangan menangis Changmin!" dengan nada mengejek Kang In mencoba menghibur Changmin.

Mereka sangat tahu kalau evil satu ini sangat anti menangis! Changmin bilang, 'Laki-laki tegar seperti ku tidak akan pernah menangis! Terakhir aku menangis adalah saat aku dilahirkan,' perkataan yang mengingatkan kita pada sebuah iklan di tv, _ne_?

Tapi jika kita mem-flashback kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu maka dapat dipastikan kalau perkataan Cahngmin itu adalah bualan belaka. Mengingat bagaimana pada saat itu Changmin menangis meraung-raung didepan pintu rumahnya akibat kemurkaan sang _eomma _–Jung Heechul-. Changmin yang telat pulang sekolah karena asik bermain game, tentu saja dengan soulmate tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun. Heechul yang mengamuk karena anak binaannya tidak pulang sampai larut malam hanya karena sebuah game. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir?

"Aku tidak menangis _Appa!_"

Leeteuk dan Kang In yang melihat raut perubahan wajah Changmin hanya dapat tersenyum geli. Changmin... Changmin... Gengsi sekali _eoh_?

"_E-eomma_..."

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya keruang tengah begitu mendengar kalau putrinya memanggil.

"_Aigoo_, Joongie! Kenapa tidak memanggil _eomma_ jika ingin tururn _eoh_?"

"JOONGIE _NOONA_!" Changmin yang melihat sosok Jaejoong dihadapannya langsung berlari secepat kilat dan menghampiri _yeoja_ berkulit pucat tersebut.

Jaejoong yang kaget, terhuyung kebelakang begitu sosok Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya deengan erat.

"_Noona, gwenchanayo_?" bisik Cahngmin.

"_Gwenchana_, Minnie..." Jaejoong mengusap bahu tegap Changmin dengan halus, menyalurkan semua perasaannya dan seolah berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Sebuah tangan kekar yang diketahui milik _Appa_ Jaejoong, Kang In, menghentikan adegan _lovey dovey_ antara putra Jung dan putri Kim tersebut. (Sumpah Gii jadi mau bikin pairing MinJae)

"Sudah... Sudah... Cukup Changmin, kau bisa membunuh Joongie dengan pelukan mu yang terlalu erat itu," seakan mengetahui tatapan ketidaksukaan Changmin, Kang In pun mengamankan(?) sang putri kecilnya dari terkaman sang iblis Korea, Jung Changmin.

"Joongie, kau mau kesekolah hari ini?" Kang In memicingkan kedua mata hitamnya begitu mendapati putrinya sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah serta ransel merahnya.

"_Ne Appa_... Aku bosan dirumah~" dengan wajah memelas Jaejoong menatap sang Appa dan refleks Kang In membuang muka (pungut muka Kang In) karena bagaimana pun _puppy eyes_ dari putri dan juga istrinya adalah _puppy eyes_ yang paling tidak bisa Kang In tolak.

"_ANIYA_! KAU TETAP DIRUMAH!" dengan tegas Kang In memperingatkan Jaejoong dan langsung mencium pipi Leeteuk dan Jaejoong bergantian, "_Appa _berangkat dulu _ne_!"

"..."

"E-eomma –"

"Dan jangan pernah mencoba merengek pada _Eomma_ mu, Kim Jaejoong," lanjut Kang In sebelum menutup pintu keluar.

"_Chagiya_, _Appa_ mu benar sayang~"

"_Ne, noona_! Lebih baik _noona_ istirahat dirumah," Jaejoong yang mendengar tidak ada satupun orang yang membelanya hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

"_Arraseo_..."

"Dan untuk urusan Yunho Hyung biar aku saja yang menyampaikan salam dari Joongie _Noona_ untuknya," lanjut Changmin dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar kediaman Kim, "AHJUMMA AKU BERANGKAT SEKOLAH! ANNYEONG!" teriak Changmin dari luar.

Bagaimana keadaan si cantik Jaejoong? Oh! Pipi _chubby_-nya sedikit memerah, marah atau malu?

"YAK! JUNG CHANGMIN... MATI KAU!"

Teriakan membahana terdengar oleh Jung Changmin yang masih berjarak tiga meter dari rumah Jaejoong, 'Untung aku sudah keluar!'

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

_**.**_

_Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun ^^_

_Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja eoh? Aku tau, kau pasti sangat merasa baik hari ini. Karena aku –seperti biasa- memberikan mu surat pink pagi hari ini. Semoga hari mu akan sama cerahnya dengan warna amplop serta kertas ini! Oh iya, kenapa hari ini kau tidak ke kantin sperti biasa? _

_-SM-_

"Bagaimana?" Changmin melipat kertas tersebut seperti semula dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop yang memiliki warna senada dengan kertasnya, pink!

"Satu yang aku simpulkan dari surat ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" dengan nada bak seorang detektif Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian.

Oke! Kyuhyun? _Namja_ yang biasanya selalu menampilkan wajah 'konyol'nya kini menatap Changmin dengan serius. Seolah-olah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin ini adalah sebuah keputusan kemerdekaan RI yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh penduduk Indonesia!

Yesung? Jangan ditanya _namja _unik ini masih dengan setia menyeruput Jus Belimbing yang ada dihadapannya. Dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian, seolah-olah berkata, 'Kalian berbicara apa sih?'

"Ehm! Dengar baik-baik _ne_?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara dan raut wajah Changmin yang semakin lama semakin serius segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeser kursinya agar lebih merapat kearah Changmin yang ada dihadapannya. Sampai-sampai jarak bibir mereka berdua hanya sekitar lima centi lagi (hasil ngukur sama Yesung). Dan mengabaikan aksi teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang melihat kejadian ini. ChangKyu couple. Hehehe

"Yang menulis surat mu ini adalah _your secret admayrer_..."

"_You Secret Admirer,"_ ralat Yesung.

"_Ne! Your secret admirer_ dan sepertinya dia adalah _a wuman who loves pink_..."

"Maksudnya _A woman who loves pink_," ralat Yesung –lagi-.

"_So, what should we do_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_We_?" tanya Changmin, "_Not WE, that's yours! Just you!_" Changmin terkekeh pelan begitu mengetahui bahasa inggrisnya kali ini tidak diralat oleh Yesung. Berarti ada kemajuan dong! 'Gritttee!'

"_Great_, Jung Changmin!" tiba-tiba Yesung melotot karah Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku mengatakan hal tersebut?" Changmin menatap kagum Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjuk kepalanya, kemudian menepuk dadanya dan kemudian menunjuk kepala Changmin dan kemudian menunjuk lututnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Aku menggunakan otak ku untuk berpikir dan kau hanya menggunakan dengkul mu'.

_See_? Sekarang bisa kita lihat kalau Yesung memiliki kemajuan yang pesat dalam penggunaan otaknya hari ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Perkataan Changmin sama sekali tidak bisa membantu! Padahal dengan berbekal surat ini seharusnya mereka bisa tau apa tujuan dan siapa pengirim surat ini?

Surat ini adalah surat ke sembilan belas yang diterima Kyuhyun. Suratnya selalu sama, warna kertas dan amplopnya pink, tulisan yang terkesan rapi, tinta tulisan yang berwarna hitam, belum lagi ada wangi-wangian yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai wangi parfum dari sang pengirim.

Oh! Ia lupa kalau ada sebuah initial yang selalu bertengger manis diakhir surat. SM? Ah... SM, siapa? Bikin penasaran!

"Kyu?"

"Ah! _N-ne_?" Kyuhyun memasukkan surat pinknya kedalam saku seragamnya.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku sedang melamun?"

"Ilermu netes tuh!" tunjuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun segera mengelap apa yang ditunjuk oleh yesung tadi. Gila! Bisa malu kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketahuan ileran. Tunggu! Masa seorang Cho Kyuhyun ileran? Sejak kapan?

"KAU MEMBOHONGI KU _EOH_?"

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa kau percaya," dengan santainya Yesung mencomot kentang goreng milik Changmin.

"KENTANG KU!" Changmin menatap kentang gorengnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seperti tatapan seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, berlebihan!

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata coklat yang menatap setiap pergerakan ketiga namja ini.

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

DDRRRRTT DDRRRRTT

Sebuah smartphone berwarna putih tampak bergetar pelan. Pemiliknya? Author hanya dapat melihat sebuah gundukan besar dibawah selimut. Tidak tau apa!

_1 Message Received_

_From_ : Yunho Oppa

_To_ : Joongie

_Subject _: Annyeong!

Joongie Annyeong! ^^

Hari ini aku akan menjenguk mu. Tunggulah lima belas menit lagi _ne_! _Bye_~

BRAK BRUK BRAK

"AAAA! AKU BELUM MANDI!"

DUAGH

"AISHHHH... HANDUK!"

Leeteuk yang merasa terganggu dengan suara yang sukup bising yang ia ketahui berasal dari kamar anaknya segera berteriak. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan yeoja itu, mengingat ia masih kurang sehat.

"JOONGIE! ADA APA?"

"YUNHO OPPA, EOMMA! YUNHO OPPA INGIN MENJENGUKKU!"

"LALU?"

"AKU BELUM MANDI! KYAAAAAA!"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapinya walaupun ia yakin Jaejoong tidak akan mengetahuinya.

TING TONG

Leeteuk menyeritkan keningnya begitu mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, 'Jangan-jangan Yunho! Tapi.. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat!' dengan tergesa-gesa Leeteuk membuka-kan pintu depan rumahnya dengan perlahan.

"Annyeong ahjumma!" sapa seorang _namja _ramah.

"Ah! Annyeong... Y-Yunho!"

**TBC PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

/ Hello! Gii balik lagi nih! Hehehe. Kelamaan _publish_nya yah? _Mianhae ne_? Gii baru aja beres UAS dan galau begitu melihat ada satu mata kuliah yang hasilnya ehmjelekehm. Drop banget! Galau berhari-hari!

/Oh iya! Makasih banyak buat yang me-rievew ffn ini! Hehehe. *bow* Ternyata ada juga yah yang suka sama pair MinSu! Dan ada juga yang bilang cinta Ara sama Yunho itu hanya cinta sesaat, tapi... liat ratednya deh *evil smirk*. Gii lagi pengen banget liat Jaejoong tersiksa. Tapi... Ga tega! *jambakin rambut Changmin*. Dan disini Kyuhyun itu pengen aku bikin jadi bocah labil banget! Ehm... Sepertinya ada satu orang yang terlupakan disini *lirik Yoochun*, kira-kira Bang Jidat ini dipairingin sama siapa yah? Atau mungkin... Gii buat Bang Jidat jadi pemeran antagonis aja, perusak hubungan rumah tangga(?) MinSu, bagaimana? Atau Gii pairingin sama Gii sendiri *tarik Yoochun kepelaminan* Hahaha.

/Akhir kata, tolong review yah Oh ya kalo bisa krtitknya yang membangun, jangan yang nge_jleb _banget Gii lagi setress soalnya... *nangis di dada Yoochun*


End file.
